villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Erron Black
Erron Black is one of the antagonists in Mortal Kombat X and Mortal Kombat 11. He works for Kotal Kahn and aids the emperor with the accomplishment of his plans. In Mortal Kombat 11, his past version resides with the Black Dragon for greed, power and autocracy, since he has grown hatred towards the current emperor in Outworld as well as the Special Forces. He is voiced by Troy Baker. Biography ''Mortal Kombat X'' Comics ? ''Mortal Kombat X'' Mortal Kombat X: "Erron Black's exact origins are unknown. Born on Earth, he somehow found himself in Outworld. There he spent years wandering its vast territories, selling his amazing weaponry skills to local warlords. Now in the employ of the emperor, Kotal Kahn, Black shows no inclination to return to Earthrealm--or aid them in their present struggles." ''Mortal Kombat 11'' The current Erron Black still aids Outworld, while the past Erron Black is a villain and aids Kano and the Black Dragon. Abilities Erron Black is very competent with pistols and rifle, which are able to hit targets from a long distance and he is able to fight hand-to-hand without any problems. Black is notable for his marksmanship and his ability to ricochet bullets, he is also able to predict the opponent movements and attack with bombs filled with sand. He has a longevity where his aging process is very slow since he obtained from Shang Tsung 150 years ago. Lastly, he uses a sword, which is a severed Tarkatan arm blade to stab and slash his enemies. Allies Present Version: *Kotal Kahn *Ferra/Torr *Ermac *Reptile *Shokan *Saurian *Outworlders *Li Mei *Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in Mortal Kombat X, later revived in Mortal Kombat 11.) *Sheeva *Liu Kang (Past) *Kitana (Past) *Kung Lao (Past) *Goro *Jade (Past) *Raiden Past Version: *Black Dragon Clan *Kano *Jarek (formerly) *Geras *Kronika *D'Vorah *Shao Kahn *Skarlet *Kollector *Baraka *Frost *Kabal Enemies Present Version: *Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in Mortal Kombat X.) *Shinnok *Mavado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui in the Mortal Kombat X ''comics.) *Jarek *Red Dragon *Daegon *Baraka *D'Vorah *Havik (killed by Scorpion in the ''Mortal Kombat X comics) *Reiko (killed himself in the Mortal Kombat X comics) *Hsu Hao (killed by Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat X ''comics) *Shao Kahn *Geras *Kronika *Kobra *Kano (Past) *Kabal (Past) *Kollector *Skarlet Past Version: *Liu Kang (Past) *Kitana (Past) *Kung Lao (Past) *Jade (Past) *Kotal Kahn *Johnny Cage *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs Both: *Takeda Takahashi *Jacqui Briggs *Cassie Cage *Kung Jin Quotes Gallery ErronBlackMK11.jpg Erron Black.png Erron Black MKX Front.jpg MKX costume 1.jpg MKX costume 2.jpg Tanya3-1.png Ermac3.png Groupmk11.png Mk11 Cast.png Trivia *Erron Black resembles a Cowboy from Old West in the 2nd half of the 1800s. *Erron Black is from the American state Texas. **This was confirmed when he states "Nice to meet a fellow Texan." when he meets Leatherface before a match. *In the 1860s, more than 150 years before the events of ''Mortal Kombat X, Erron Black was given immortality by Shang Tsung when Erron killed a Earthrealm warrior for him. *He has killed few characters without showing the scenes or involving the story, Such as he killed Kobra, Killed Kollector's brother and somehow possibly killed Hsu Hao. **In Mortal Kombat X comics Chapter 1, Hsu Hao was killed by Scorpion with his fist impaling his face, making a wide splattered hole on his head, While Erron's intro in MK11 shows him carrying a bag full of blood and thrown on the ground while revealing Hsu Hao's severed head, It is possible that Kronika could of somehow brought him back alive when she used her Hourglass to set her schemes to motion and the Present Erron Black must of somehow encountered him before killing him. Navigation pl:Erron Black Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Protective Category:Strategic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Enforcer Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Western Villains